A Synonym For A Monster
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Adrien tries to pretend he is something rather than what he is. He is not a full-fledged Vampire much to his father's dissatisfaction. He struggles internallly on what he is and he just wants to be human. Not to hunt his own kind like his fellow monster hunter, Ladybug. Who he mistakenly fell in love with.
1. 1

It was a new school year and against Gabriel Agreste's wishes, his son wanted to attend Collège Françoise Dupont a School known for integrating supernatural beings and humans together. Adrien was attending a prestigious Vampire academy in which lived up to Gabriel's standards but Adrien wanted to attend a public school to live life as a human even if he was far from it.

The first to greet him was childhood friend, Chloe Bourgeois, a Succubus. She kissed him on the cheek as the French do. "I missed you." she said as she latched onto his arm. She had a sort of fascination with Adrien. Unlike humans he couldn't be controlled by a Succubus's charm because Vampires were immune to just about everything. One thing intrigued Chloe that she never asked about 'How was he able to walk in the Sun?'

Adrien watched as Chloe put the piece a gum she was chewing on a seat. Adrien felt obligation to take the piece of gum off to prevent anyone from sitting in it. "Adrikins, leave it that's virgin Mari's seat." Chloe ordered as a girl with dark blue ponytails entered the classroom. She assumed that Adrien had put the gum there.

"Great, another one of Chloe's minions."

She rolled her eyes not allowing the blonde boy to explain himself. Vampires have sensitive noses and he liked how she smelled. She had multiple smells one being the most dominant was of cookies and then there was a sweet aroma. Something like strawberries and cream but it wasn't that. He considered that this smell might possibly be the scent of her deodorant or perfume.

This girl sat in a different seat next to a brownish red haired girl that Adrien felt comfortable around. She had an scent similar to his mother which was odd. "My names Alya Céasire. Yours?" She asked the blue haired girl that Chloe had introduced as 'Vrigin Mari.' Adrien found this quite funny since succubuses aren't exactly known for being chased.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." she smiled glad to make a new friend. Adrien knew he shouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation but he was seated in front of them next to some baseball capped music lover. "Are you friends with Chloe?" the boy beside Adrien asked. "

Miss Bustier called for attendance. "Adrien Agreste." He should up and said "Present." as he was taught to do at the Academy. The class laughed not knowing he was a Vampire or much less than they existed unless they too were a supernatural being.

"They new guy is pretty cute don't you think?" Alya joked nudging her newfound friend's side. "I'm not into green-eyed blondes that are friends with Bourgeois." She replied. "His eyes are green? I hadn't noticed." Alya teased.

When class dismissed after several long hours Adrien made it his duty to apologize to the dark-haired girl. "Miss..." he said as he tapped her shoulder as she was getting her bookbag to take home.

"Yeah? Ohh.. It's you." She groaned. "I came to apologize. I was trying to remove the gum." Alya who was standing beside Marinette raised a eyebrow and laughed. "I didn't realize someone like you was capable of apologizing." Alya didn't mean to sound rude but Vampires weren't exactly known to be the most apologetic of species.

Marinette was surprised that Alya was so blunt. He was Chloe's friend and may or may not have put gum on Marinette's seat. He still didn't deserve to spoken to that way. "Alya, that's uncalled for." Marinette scolded.

"She does have a point. People like me tend to be more stuck up." "Just because you're friends with Chloe doesn't mean you have to be stuck up." Marinette added causing both Adrien and Alya to laugh at her obliviousness.

She had no clue that Alya was a werewolf and Adrien was a Vampire of sorts let alone that her long-term rival was a succubus. Alya could smell that Adrien was a Vampire which where werewolves sworn enemies but something was odd about Adrien. He was possibly not just a Vampire.

 _ **A/N: I was intending on having Chloe be a Gorgon but Succubus seemed to fit her better. Also was going to have Marinette be a mermaid but I have a much more satisfying plan.**_


	2. 2

"It looks like it's going to rain." Adrien said as he looked at the grey sky before he headed down the stairs to the courtyard. Hearing the sound of raindrops fall on rooftops was satisfying to hear. Only one problem he couldn't go out into the rain. Vampires have a tendency to get painful blisters if their skin comes in contact with water.

"Really? But I forgot my umbrella." Marinette pouted as droplets began to fall.

Adrien looked at Marinette wanting to offer her his umbrella even if it meant having painful blisters on his skin for the next hour. "Would you like to borrow my umbrella?" he asked. "Wouldn't that mess up your perfect hair?" Marinette joked not excepting to him to reply so quickly.

"You think my hair is perfect?" He blushed. He didn't understand why that smell grew the closer he was to her. 'Was it just her? Or an effect of being a Vampire?' He asked him self.

She laughed as she reached her hands up and scruffed up his blonde hair just to annoy him. "Not anymore." She teased. Sure she shouldn't have done something so physical when they only just meant but he seemed like a guy who would enjoy a little tease or two.

They walked side by side to the front door were Adrien's carriage awaited. He felt Nathalie's cold judgemental stare as she stood under an umbrella waiting for Adrien to get in the limo and get him to his father as soon as possible. Gabriel trusted her with his son because she was a half vampire herself with a pristine upbringing. She was more cautious about rain and sunlight since the older she got the stronger her vampire half became.

Marinette propped up the black umbrella that Adrien had so kindly given her. Which she soon accidentally encased herself in the thin black fabric. She hurried to fix the problem in which made Adrien laugh. She was clumsy but a cute kind of clumsy. Marinette was equally as hypnotized with his laugh as he was to her clumsy nature.

"See you later." Adrien waved as he walked to the limo. Hearing Plagg teasingly say "Ooooh someone has a girlfriend." in his pocket. He immediately shushed him.

'Sometimes having Vampire hearing was a disadvantage when you're trying to hide that you're a superhero. Thankfully Nathalie didn't hear that.' he thought not knowing what his job as the protector of Paris actually involved doing.

Adrien stared at the blisters on his skin in the limo. The red spots that would mostly heal in a hour or so. They hurt of course but Vampire pain is usually temporary unless in was genuine sliver or iron according to the professors at the Academy who were centuries older than him.

"Your father will not be happy about this." Nathalie scolded on the limo ride to Adrien's home. Models weren't supposed to have any imperfections in was just an unspoken rule. "She walks home it was a gentlemanly thing to do." He replied knowing how etiquette was important to Vampires in general, not just his father.

Nathalie sighed knowing that Adrien had a good heart. A quality he inherited from his mother. He fiddled in the backseat with his phone texting his new friend Nino to see if he had Marinette's number. He didn't know what he would do with it once he got it but he wanted it nonetheless.

Gabriel of course was mad at his son for being so careless. He could of been found out and with Monster hunters rising like Ladybug who had thankfully been only chasing akumatized victims that Gabriel had created as a distraction only to avoid her from finding out that her true destiny was to cure or kill supernatural beings like his son or wife.

He wanted her Miraculous not for the power but to avoid his family from suffering any more hardships. Perhaps in his mind, Ladybug is the true bad guy.

 _ **A/N: Marinette has no idea that 'Monsters' attend her school. She also had not meant ChatNoir as Ladybug or Marinette.**_


End file.
